Rasied elsewhere
by Saya.Y-Lover
Summary: As a baby yugi was found and raised in the shadow realm. A time long after he becomes gardian yugi finds that problems just seem to keep comming and comming...and comming. Problem 1: Yami. Problem 2: speech. Problem 3: EVERY-think else. YY. later RB,SJ
1. Prologue He's gone

_**Raise elsewhere**_

**_By Sandi_**

****

**FYI:** I do not own yugioh or any of it's characters. the only thing i got it the plot and it came to me at a very wired moment - trust me you don't want to know. at all.

But anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Summary: **Yugi, guardian of the dark and light lake, had been in the shadow realm for as long as he could remember. As far as he was concerned he was born here... So what if he was just a little different? it wasn't like he was weak or anything, He was the strongest being around... well one of them anyways. life was fine... life...was at least bearable . Now if these so called things, that call themselves humans, would stop drooping in and changing his schedule and habits then life would be perfect... or very close to it anyways. I mean come on, Yugi was guardian, there's a lot to be done... and it seemed only he could do it.

.

.

.

but seriously what did you expect? _bunny's_ that didn't _eat meat_? _monsters_ that had _no gender_? a _sky_ that was real and didn't have _three moons_?... what crazy realm did you come from?... if bunny's don't eat meat then what did they eat? plants?

...tsk, no wonder your life is so boring. you've got it easy. Yugi? he's got it worse. much, much worse.

* * *

Prologue – He's gone

* * *

*Somewhere in the middle of Egypt*

**BOOM**

As the dust settled after the loud noise, a man and women walked over the rubble that they had made and entered the tomb and looked around.

"Theses artifacts are amazing, almost five thousand years old and they're still in perfect condition." The man said as he ran his fingers along a wall with images engraved into them. His other hand running though his short, spiked, blotched, black and red hair.

"I know dear, we'll be able to raise our child so well with the wealth we'll make from these. He will be a fine child, my baby. Nothing is going to hurt him." Said the beautiful lady with pale, gold hair and amethyst eyes. She held wonder and excitement in those eyes.

The man looked back, a worried expression on his face. "You sure it's healthy for you to be here? It can't be good for the boy, what with all the dust around."

"Don't worry bout it, I still have about two weeks left before the big day." Answered the lady as she walked ahead of the man. A loving smile on her face.

"….you still need to be careful. what if you trip?" said the man with a worried look.

"Oh, fine. Just five more minutes and I'll be out." signed lady said as she came upon a glass case engraved into the wall, with a strange yet fascinating triangular pendant inside.

Suddenly, as she was just about to touch the glass, a bright light flashed from the case, blinding the two people in the room.

As the light settled the two in the room where silent, wondering what it was that triggered the light. It was a few seconds before they heard a slight noise.

*...drip...drip...drip...*

"AGhh" the woman screamed as she clutched her now empty stomach and fell to her knees. The man worried, ran up to the lady but was shocked greatly as he ended up stepping into a pool of blood, dripping down the ladys' thighs.

"it's...he's... Yu...gi..." the lady panted in pain. "...my little baby... he's...gone." She said as tears ran down her face.

The man truly didn't know what to do. W_hat have i done?... what... have we ever done to deserve this? _the man asked the gods above as he lifted the lady up, intent on bring her to the nearest medical aid he could find. Even if it was about three days away.

* * *

In the shadow realm out in the distant, a faint sound could be heard.

"...waah...wraah..."

The female kuriboh seemed to be the only one who could hear it. Curious the kuriboh floated further and further away from land, closer to the thing that was making the sound. If any of the other beings notices their companion's strange behavior, they ignored it.

The faint crying could be heard clearer the closer the kuriboh move into the e-lake. It was a while before the kuriboh made it to the middle of the lake - it was a big lake. How ever once the kuriboh got there she was surprised to find this strange... thing - a youngling of something she concluded, bathing in both of the falls that the beings here depended on.

Finding the youngling-thing strange yet slightly...cute the kuriboh tried to pick it up gently with it's claws and was worried when she accidentally hurt it, then really surprised when the light essence, on it's own accord, healed the wound for the youngling.

Finely succeeding to pick up the youngling, the kuriboh looked the youngling over in detail as she made her way back to her groups' cave.

The youngling had ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes, two chubby arms, two chubby legs, a petty mouth, a petty noise, other then his rosy cheeks; his fur-less skin was pale white and the little bit of fur that it had came in three colors and cupped its'... - 'he' the kuriboh concluded - head, which made about a third of its'-he's mass, nicely. But the cutest, most fascinating thing was he's eyes. a deep violet they where.

She would keep this youngling, raise it just like her own. Or she would die trying, she decided. It was too cute for anything else.

* * *

**FYI**_: In case you didn't know this chapter was the prologue for the story, so not much happened. I know it's short and all and I promise I'll try to make the next longer._

_Also: yes I do know that youngling is not really a word, but I don't care, I needed something to call all baby's __that didn't have to do with humans __and it was the only thing I could think of. Must admit though, after a while... it grows on ya._

_Anyways ...as life is in the way latly, I will most likely only update about two times every month, three if I'm lucky. and I'll say this ahead of time but I'm sorry if I end up breaking this promise. life really is busy lately._

_That's all for now. R__eview if you liked it. i haven't got any imaginary cookies to give you,... but you'll make me fell good. and thats got to count for something right? _

* * *

Return to Top


	2. Prologue 2 He is mine

**Hi all.**

Just so you know: all the sounds the kuribohs can make consists of 'ku' and sounds that are simular, so later in the chapter for the kuriboh's normal speech (usually: "bla bla" is other stories) I'm going to be setting it out with italic writing so all it'll have is '_bla bla' _- but to the humans all they can hear is "ku"

Other monsters will make different sounds however, they still won't really be using human speech. they still understand each other though. - this will be important later on. OK?

... did any of that make sense?

_'bla bla'_words

_bla bla _ thoughts

Also, sorry for reposing the first chapter so many times, the first few times was because I was adding some new changes to the story. Then, a friend of mine told me that a direct link that I gave her wasn't working anymore and when I search in the system to check I couldn't find it, so I had to repost it agin. Sorry... I'm new to this stuff.

Anyways' enough said, on with the story.

* * *

**Prologue 2 - He is mine!**

* * *

The kuriboh moved and traveled for what felt like hours before she had made it even close to what she called home. However before she got there the youngling had started to cry and for once the kuriboh was at a lose for what to do.

She was able to tell, after a helpless while, that the youngling was hungry and had not eaten in...well...he's never eaten for all she knew - and she was right. The youngling was only a few hours old.

The noise the youngling made was not only loud but startling and frantic as well, this attached many of the kuriboh's kindred and warren who, until then hadn't really noticed that she was missing. Well the youngling sure changed that.

"ku..." _Anat... "_kou kuu co ku... ku" _What is that thing?...trouble?' _Asked Ausaas, winged kuriboh, leader of the of the whole warren...guardian to the essence lake and mother of two.

The warren was made of a few other monsters that included feral imps, ruby carbuncle's (crystal beast) and silver fangs. Together, with their numbers they were stong. Ausaas leaded because of her sence of leadership and because the monsters knew that they could rely on her. she was also one of the strongest and oldest among them.

Anat cringed... she was kind of hoping that they wouldn't notice the youngling for a while..._a __while being a few years_.

_'I found him on... near the essence lake a few hours ago... mother'. _Anat "ku"-ed with respect, hoping to get this over with lightly as well as quickly.

_'hmmm... and?' _Ausaas asked knowing there was a point if her daugter was bothering to regard her respectfully.

_'I'mgoingtoraisehimmyself.' _Anat said as quick as she could. hoping that everyone that had started to surrounded her, to look at her youngling, would go away. She didn't really need anymore of her warren to convince.

_'WHAT?' _shouted Neith, Anat's younger sister. _'You can't be serious. that's too much of a responsibility for you.'  
_

_'What'd she say?' _Hesat, a silver fang and Ausaas mate, asked Neith_._ He was the reason why the group of kuriboh kin became a warren. _  
_

_'Anat wants to keep... the youngling.' _Neith replied. saying youngling with a bit of distaste. unlike Anat, Neith was a cross breed but the only indicator was the long fluffy tail that drooped down and dragged across the floor were ever she floated.

_'WHAT?_' everyone shouted. hiss'es and growls following.

Anat could see that the warren weren't going to agree. she was pissed. _'HE IS MINE, I'M GOING TO KEEP HIM, RAISE HIM AND LOVE HIM... just like i would if he was one of my own.' _Anat shouted then lowered her voice seeing as the shouting was causing the youngling, who hadn't stopped crying, to cry even louder from fright. And because she was truly starting to get depressed.

A while back Anat had, had her own youngling and her own mate. her youngling was born with there own wings and was going to be raised as the next leader. however they were killed and eatern by a group of man eater bugs and worms. It was before the feral imps had joined their warren so back then the kuriboh's and silver fangs were still quite weak.

this youngling was a blessing to Anat as she missed having her own with her so verry much.

_'How long have you had it... you've feed it by now haven't you?' _Bata, another of Anat's warren and just turned mother of three, asked. motherly instinct for both the youngling and Anat kicking in. she could see that Anat was getting depressed.

_'No. I was kind of.. going to ask you for help with that'. _Anat replied helplessly.

Bata smiled _'I understand. Just leave it to me' _she said as she moved closer to the youngling. Bata was a nice being and she understood verry well the pains of lossing a yougling. only three of her five pups had survived the winter.

_'NO', _Nieth shouted, _'You can't... it's too dangerous... we don't know if.. the youngling even drinks milk. what if it's meat eater?_' Nieth said, not really being trying to be mean, but really just worried for the only current, milk supplying mother among the warrens.

_'It doesn't have any teeth'. _Anat replied, not giving up. She put the youngling down next to Bata, who lad layed down on her side, so that the youngling's head was touching the source of milk.

The youngling lached onto Bata as soon as he figered how to get the milk. This made Nieth a little less worried but she she had her doubts. _'what about in the future when he's all grown up?' _she argued.

_'I'll raise him properly. besides the pups will eventually eat meat. your farther eats meat. what's wrong if he'll need meat?' _Anat was starting to loss her cool again.

_'that's different!'_

_'how!'_

Neith didn_'_t hav_e _a comeback for that so she didn't say anything.

_'hmmp.'_ Anat cooed in satisfaction as she held the youngling's head in place. The youngling's bones were really week, it couldn't even support itself. _then again not all younglings can do everything from birth... or hatch._

The warren signed in awareness as the youngling removed itself from it's meal and promptly fell asleep, curling into himself to protect himself from the cold wind, Bata's fur also helped a lot. now that they really looked at it... him, they could see why Anat wanted him so much. _Cute _that all thought.

_'Isn't everyone forgetting something?'_ Ausaas asked in amusement. '_last I remembered you where asking me if you could keep him weren't you?' _

Anat looked at her mother expectantly hoped and love filled her eyes. _He is mine._ was all she could say. The words summed up all her feelings.

Ausaas signed._ Fine, for now we'll keep him but we'll have to eventually to go at lest the sixth level to make sure it's ok, that it's the will of the gods and all. after all I had to do the same to keep Neith and she was my own child. _Ausaas warned, then turned around and started heading towards their lair. A cave that was, just lately, divided into five dens. The way things were going she would have to expand their home again, she mused. _Our family just keeps growing. _

_'The shadow monsters will surly be surprised once we get there, I just hope the youngling is not one of theirs.' _Ausaas voiced her worries. _'We'll have many troubles then.' _

_'We'll think about it later_' Anat said reassuringly to the warren who looked at who looked at her for answeres. then she, carfully, picked up the youngling and headed home once again. '_For now let just go home.'_

_'What are you going to call him?_' asked Heqet as she gestured for Anat to give her the youngling. she was a feral imp and the the groups career. she was a lot like a second mother to many of the warren and she'd do a better job of keeping the youngling warm while walking back.

_ 'The shadow monsters will tell us more about him once we get to them in a few full tri-moons, but __for now? ... I'll call him...Little star.' _Anat answered while handing over Little star._ My star ... My wish. My hope. _

_Little star. _Tata repeated. She was a ruby carbuncle that was out with the warren on their drink run._ Suits him very well._ she smiled.

They all smiled. _'Welcome to our family.'_

* * *

Once everyone arrived to the lair, Little star was welcomed eagerly into the warren. Being as they were all different anyway, there wasn't much to go agents the little youngling. He was cute and all alone and even Neith, although she'll deny it layer, didn't really want to leave him out to defend himself. she wasn't a naturally mean kuroboh, just worried.

Later it was decided by Ausaas, that that they wouldn't travel five levels to the sixth level of the shadow real, until Little star was more fit for the journey. And even after they made the journey and found out that Little star's real name was Yugi - as well as other very interesting things about him, like his uniqueness, thanks to the the shadow monsters - Everyone still loved Little star. They treasured him as much as the treasured each other.

They made sure to raise him well - as advised by the shadow monsters.

After a few dozen tri-moons with the warren, Little start was pretty much a part of the warren and though he couldn't do anything by himself yet, he was named kin to Anat.

Over time, Little star was well looked after and loved by all of the warren and yugi loved his warren back.

And even when things went strange... like when Yugi started showing guardianship qualities at only four dozen tri-moons, It didn't matter at all to the warren. They were happy the way they were.

Little did they know that they had a long, long, rocky road ahead of them.

_

* * *

_

**_FYI:_**

**_And that's all for now. thanks for reading and I now it wasn't all that good and nothing still hasn't happen yet. But I promise it'll get better. _**

**_Next chapter will be way in the future so you guys won't have to read about the groups little adventure... yet. _**

**_Any lose ends like the 3 moons and the 6 levels of realms and essence water: will be explained in latter chapters as I can't be bothered to explain it now and again later to the other characters in the story. sorry._**

**_Review if you love me. speaking of reviews... any of you guys know how to see my unread reviews by other people in my edit/login thingy page? ... I have to look it up by going to the the story search page, search for my story, click on my story and then look at the reviews: very long process. _**

**_Help will be much appreciated._**

* * *

**Anat **- yugi's mother female - kuriboh

**Bata **- milk female - silver fang

**Heqet -** group youngling carer female - feral imp

**Neith **- female head -guard **- **Anat's sister - kuriboh**  
**

**Ausaas - **leader of the warren - winged kuriboh

**Hesat -** Ausaas's mate. - silver fang

**benu **, and **buto **- Bata's son - feral imp

**Sha** - - Bata's girl

**Tata - **ruby carbuncle

* * *

**tri-moon **: about one mouth our time.

**warren **: a colony of rabbits : group ... warren is what I'm going to call the group of monsters staying with kuriboh's family/home. sounds more original then pack.

**kin **: family , next in line.

**den **: a room that is comfortable and secluded

**lair :** The den or dwelling of a wild animal.**  
**


	3. Ch1 chased

Hi all

This is another needed, but boring chapter. Sorry it's so short but if I start writing more then it'll end up too long.

FYI - I don't own YGO or any of it's characters. the only thing i own is the storyline and the slit OC-ness of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1- Chased

* * *

The monsters that were chasing him were hideous. There were Worms with sharp teeth and acid, dripping down their mouths. Zombie-like monsters were growling and a few flying creatures were throwing balls of…black…shadowy…. what ever it was, at him.

All seemed like they wanted to eat him alive… or something along those lines anyway. Him being, Yami.

Yami ran as fast as he could though the strange forest.

The gravel, stones and branches under his feet hurt, the scratches and wounds caused by the monsters were starting to get infected and the burns that Yami had from the acids the monsters spat at him or left from a bite wasn't getting any better. But Yami didn't slow down or turned back. It was too dangerous to do so. Yami could hear the growls and grunts of the monsters chasing him, not far behind. He would have to find some place to hide again and soon or it'd be the end of him.

How long had he been running? Days? Weeks? Months? Yami could no longer remember. He just knew that it'd been a long time. A long, long tiring time.

Yami was truly beginning to feel hopeless.

How did he end up in this situation? Yami didn't know. The last thing he remembered before this was being swallowed by a black hole, and then he awoke to find himself in this strange forest.

As Yami ran ahead he could see a strange string-like substance, marking that ran across the ground, it was white yet at the same time black and yet again nether. The strange substance glowed a strange light violet.

There were scratches all along the trees trunks that were behind that line. The scars on the trees where Deep and ruff and would have taken a while to engrave. They reminded him of the bears. When he was home he had been impressed by the display of strength that the bears tried to leave as well as amused that they thought of such a way to show territorial rights.

Right now the making weren't all that amusing.

The growls behind Yami seemed to have increased in loudness once the owners, were able to see the markings as well. This told Yami that the markings were clearly from something the monster didn't want to encounter.

_This is either very good…. or very bad. _Yami thought. As something the many monsters behind him feared was most likely a lot stronger them the monsters.

Yami had about 15 seconds to change his course or run onto the new territory, but before Yami could even think about the choices he had, one of the monsters behind him, hit him with an acid ball right on his neck, in an attempt to stop him from passing the line.

Ra it stung. It really, really, really stung.

The attempt worked somewhat. It stoped him, it made Yami lose focused and end up tripping on his face… but he didn't trip until he passed the line so it also failed somewhat as well.

As Yami crossed the line he though he felt a familiar yet unfamiliar sensation run down his back. Of cause as it was only for a slit second, Yami forgot about it almost instantly.

Yami closed his eyes and tensed as he prepared for his end. The monsters would get him now, he was too hurt to get up and move and the adrenalin rush he had, was gone.

But the only thing that happened was silence. It was strange. The monsters had stoped chasing him and had opted to look around, seemingly searching for something. The silence was nerve-racking.

Yami wanted to get up and start running again but he feared it would catch the monsters attention again and have him end up dead. _But I'll end up dead anyway…_Yami though, so he slowly, very slowly started to get up from his position on the floor.

As soon as he was on his feet though, the monsters were focused on him again. They had dismissed their worries and had started to make their way over the line. But as soon as a few monsters where over the line, there was a slight rustling noise and then, before Yami knew what was happening, Yami was turned around to face the monsters and had a very, very sharp claw at his neck. Ready to kill.

… _Very bad._Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was having a little relaxing break from his duties when he felt fear enter his territory not too far from where he currently was. So it was understandable that he was more then a little angry that the monsters were breaking rules and hunting on his land.

Again.

Didn't they understand that his territory was a live-in-peace-or-be-seriously-hurt-in-the-most-painfull-way-possible place?

One would think that the rules a guardian makes are one to be followed.

For Ra's sake, the 'don't kill on Yugi's land' was the only rule he had. How much more simple could it get?

_Well, _he thought as he put his wooden mask that he had just took off, back on. _Might as well get this over with. _

With that thought Yugi ran to where he felt the negative vibes.

Once he arrived though, Yugi was slightly surprised to find a whole bunch of dark monsters just on the outside of his territory. _Where did the fear come from_he asked himself. The monsters were all at the same place and so far, only one of them had entered into Yugi's territory.

Yugi quickly scanned the place and that was when he noticed the strange human on his knees. How he didn't pick up on that first he didn't know, and at that time, Yugi didn't really care.

When the other monsters started following the first monsters over the line with fear in their mind, Yugi assumed that the smaller human was the problem… even if it was a lot smaller then the monsters... feelings don't lie. Fear is fear.

So Yugi, as quick as light, was over at the problem's side about to crush its' neck, to teach the human a lesson but on his way there Yugi started to feel other feeling from the monsters as well. One of them being lust toward the human.

_Disgusting _Yugi though with distaste_ 'I should have know better_' Yugi said as he dropped the force of his hands' attack just enough so that he didn't end up hurting the now seemingly innocent being, and pushed the human around so that he was facing the dark monsters. Human or not he wasn't going to let the thing have a chance to attack him by giving it access to his neck or anything like that.

Yugi kept his claw around the humans' neck, just to back up his last thought... and so the human didn't decide to run and end up really hurt or lost... or both.

Yugi signed dejectedly as he thought about what was about to come. _Another problem that I must deal with. _

* * *

Yami tensed as a claw that came from behind him hovered near his neck. He couldn't see it but for some reason he knew that it was sharp. Like one-wrong-move-and-you'll-lose-your-neck sharp.

Barely a second had pasted since that monsters had started heading to him and when whatever it was that had him growled, the monsters that had been too slow to notice the change in situation stop-ed moving and tensed. Yami thought that for a moment he saw fear flash though their eyes.

A nerve-racking silence took hold of everything around them and a few minutes had passed when the thing behind Yami growled loudly in outrage. This started many growls from the other side.

Back and forth the growls went. Never were the ones from the other side as loud or terrifying than the ones from behind Yami.

When Yami was finely starting to get a little used to the growls and grunts though, a soft sign was all the warning Yami got before the claw around Yami's neck was removed and Yami was forced to turn around and walk, with his hands behind his back in a tight lock.

Yami wondered briefly if the hands stopping him from moving were human. They felt like it, though the sounds earlier didn't really help.

Throughout the walk Yami could hear very soft growls coming from the monsters far behind him. Whatever had him was obviously feared by the monster. Of cause considering the fact that Yami didn't know where he was being lead to or even if he was going to live though this experience Yami wasn't really all that comforted.

Finely after what felt like hours…- because it was- they arrived at a clearing with a big lake. Yami only knew it was a lake because there were no waves, if he didn't know any better Yami would have though it was the ocean.

The sight was truly magical. Monsters of all sizes, big and small, scarry and cute, in groups or alone, of every colour imaginable were all around the lake, drinking little sips here and there or evern in some cases swimming.

Of cause what was even more fascinating was the lake itself. The liquid was both dark and light at the same time.

Some parts of the lake was pure white or see-though and some parts were pitch black. Other parts of the lake were black yet one could see strings of the white moving beneath the surface of the waters or some parts where the complete opposites with white and dark grey blobs.

Once Yami was close to the lake he was stoped and a strangely…Cute, 'Ku' sound was echoed out from behind him.

All the monsters that were playing, and drinking, and just relaxing looked towards Yami as another more forceful, but sill just as cute 'ku' was made yet again. Then, as if their life depended on it, all the monsters in the lake and within five meters of it moved away as quickly as they could.

Silence was all that followed after that commotion. Yami was poshed toward the lake as the thing behind Yami kept 'talking' and as they moved closer to the lake, the liquid inside moved around, so that the white was on top of the black. Now that he had a closer look the sight wasn't as magical as he first thought it was. The black stuff was somehow… shadowy, yet still liquid. It seemed to take the purity away from the magical atmosphere… And now that he looked closer, a lot of the monsters that there looking at him were really scary-looking up close.

Once Yami was about half a meter away from the lake he was stoped and forcefully turned around to face the thing that had him.

The thing that had a hold of Yami was not a thing at all. In fact, the other looked completely human.

The other was obviously male and was about half a head shorter then Yami. His face and head was hidden behind a big craved wooden mask that was painted with stripes of the colours red, black and gold. There were tow slits for the others' eyes however because of the small size of them Yami couldn't see the others' colour. The mask was held in place by a black silk rope.

What little of his hair Yami could see was tired down in a large plat behind the others back, the colour of the plat was black but the lower down the hair got, it faded into a dark red, violet. Yami assumed that it would be red once far down enough.

The other was dressed in white furs that clung loosely to the others body. On the others' wrist there was a strap of white fur that had a large, sharp claw that was slotted, sort of like a pocket, into the wrist band so it could be easily removed yet stayed in place even when upside down. The claw was also tied to a string of black, white rope that was attached to the wrist band.

Tied to the other on a silk black rope/belt, around the waist, were two little bags, both the size of a closed fist. One bag was white the other pitch black. The rope used to open and close the bag however, was the same black, white substance as the rope used with the claw.

The other had a bigger shoulder bag across his body. This was made a normal light brown material and had a flap to cover the top. The bag looked pretty full.

The footwear the other used was a lot like a sock and was made of the white fur as well. The rope used to keep the 'shoe' on was a rope of normal black silk.

The others legs were cover in the same white fur and was tied randomly to the other by the black silk in cross patterns.

The skin the other had, that was not covered, was smooth and pale.

_All in all _yami though skeptically, _claw aside, he looks harmless._

Before yami could say anything and voice his opinion though, he was pushed backwards, into the lake.

* * *

...Sorry bout the cliffy guys.

Alos...sorry if it didn't really make sense either. I'm trying but if ya don't get anything then feel free to tell me and I'll try to explain it more.

The next chapter (which will hopefully be longer) Will be in sometime next month.

review if you love me.


	4. Ch2 Angelic

**Hi all !**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, did ya miss me? **

**Sorry but this chapter is another boring but necessary chapter. Promise that next chapter will be more interesting. And I'm saying sorry before hand for spelling mistakes and any confusion. So... sorry.**

** if ya don't get anything feel free to ask. **

* * *

Chapter 2 - Angelic

_

* * *

_

_Shit_, was the only thing that went though Yami's mind as he landed in the strange lake.

Well half landed anyway. As the clear, white substance was on top of the black substance, when Yami landed on his ass, he didn't sink, but sort of ended up bouncing up and, like a well thrown rock, skipped across the lake two times.

Yami thought with mild amusement, that he would have bounced further if not for the fact that the white substance was thinner here and ended up moving away with the force of his weight, therefore dropping him into the a black substance filed part of the lake.

A small gasp of shock filled the air from the other as this happened. But it was small so no one really noticed.

Yami would have noticed it if he wasn't worried about his ass feeling numb, he was close enough still. But of cause, it was, so he didn't._ Why is it numb instead of stinging? _

Yami's thoughts were taken off his ass when the white substance began to move on its own, closer to Yami. Next thing he knew was that that the other was behind him and poring the white substance all over him.

Yami was surprised, to say the least, that his wounds were healing rapidly and that the dirt, muck and acids were disappearing into thin air. _Well dissolving's a more accurate word for it._ Yami thought as we watched a bit as green acid on a part of his pants bubble and lift off into the air.

Yami started to panic however when a numbing sensation over took his whole body from head to toe. This feeling increased as more of the white substance was continuously poured onto him. Yami wanted to tell the other to stop or at least avoid the liquid, but he found himself too tired to open his mouth, much less move away.

This was one of the reasons why, when the other started pulling at his shirt to get access to the area where his neck curved into his shoulder, Yami didn't protest.

Yami didn't move when the other started to rub the area clean with the white substance. He didn't move when the other bent down to lick him.

Yami didn't really notice, wouldn't have if the monsters in front of him, the ones that were originally chasing him, didn't start hissing and growling. The other behind Yami let out a soft growl as well, not as harsh or as loud as the others, but it seemed to get the point across. The monsters did shut up at less.

_Whoever it was that has me is either really strong or at the very less, really important._ Yami thought as he looked into the eyes filled with hatred in front of him or in cases where it was a nice monster, eyes filled with worry.

Yami's train of thoughts were taken off the fact that he could understand the felling of others by just looking into their eyes when he heard a soft sign escape form the one behind him.

Next thing he knew was that there was a stinging sensation in the area where his neck connected to his left shoulder. Forget the fact that a complete stranger was biting him, the only thought that went though Yami's mind was: _why the hell dose it hurt so much if I'm already numb in that area. _

Yami's thoughts when the monsters in front of him when they started growling again was _what are they complaining about, I'm the one in pain here. _

_/because it too late you're no longer available/_ a soft, barely there voice in his head answered him.

Of cause, before Yami could think much of it, it was gone and the sharp teeth had extracted from his neck, a soft tough know liking away the blood that was still leaking.

The other stoped, seemingly surprised to find themselves liking the blood, before cupping some of the white liquid again and pouring it onto Yami's wound.

Before the wound could heal fully though, some black liquid was poured over the white and a soft stinging sensation took over before the other rubbed the liquid away.

The end result was a blue bruise and four, obviously teeth marks, dots, that was clearly visible and showed under healed skin.

The monsters that had been after Yami roared in protest but a soft growl from behind shut them up.

Some of the monsters started to walk/fly/crawl away. The show was over anyway. Some.

The one behind Yami growled when he noticed that they still had an audience.

As if their lives depended on it, the rest of monsters cleared away,.

An uncomfortable silence was all that was left as both Yami and the other didn't know what to do with each other.

The uncomfortableness was lessened when the other helped Yami up and practically dragged Yami to land, where he was dumped.

With a bit of struggle Yami sat up, using his hands to support himself by putting them sightly behind him, on his sides. Legs spread apart in a related manner, as he waited for his nerves to reconnect so that he could get up.

As the numbing sensations started to fad, Yami was left to stare at the angelic face of the other.

The others eyes where a violate colour that was too inhumane to be possible and much too large for an adult. Gold bags framed the little ones face lightly and left an overall adorableness to the cubby face. The skin was pale and faultless and thin pink lips opened slightly as the other breathed.

Over all the other was angelically cute.

The moment was ruined, however, when the other put a finger into his mouth and gagged, turning around to expel the blood as well as whatever it was the other had for lunch.

After a minute the other turned and walked back to the lake where he drank both the black and white substance, only to turnaround and gag himself again.

Yami could only watch in morbid fascination as this was repeated several times.

Once seemingly satisfied with whatever it was that the other was doing, Yami found himself face to face with the other sitting cross-leg between his spread out ones.

It would have seemed inappropriate if the other wasn't so bluntly unobvious to the suggestive pose they were in.

"Ku" the other said in an expectant yet cute way.

Yami could only stare in confusion.

"ku ki i cu ku" the other said in a more frustrated manner.

Yami still could only stare.

The other signed and stared at Yami back before he seemed to understand that Yami had no idea about what it was that he wanted.

The other then, after a moment of silence, put both hands on his chess and said in a soft voice "Yugi" the other then proceeded to look at Yami expectantly again.

After a moment of silence where Yami was still unmoving, the other repeated what he just did, but this time he put his hands on Yami and after about 3 seconds he put his hands on this chess again and said "Yugi" again.

Yami, finely understanding pointed at himself and answered "Yami."

The other beamed at him. Almost prod of himself for finely getting his point across.

"Yugi" the other said, one palm on himself, "Yami" the other repeated, his other palm on Yami.

Yami nodded in conformation. Relived that he could do so. The numbness was gone.

The other, know known as Yugi, got up and started to walk away. He turned back when he noticed that Yami wasn't following him and let out a soft growl as he put his mask back on.

Yami, although sad that the little one was covering his face, got up and started to follow.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed before they got to a cave in the side of a mountain. The opening was small but when they got inside Yami was pleasantly surprised to find that it was much bigger then what he expected.

Much more crowed too.

Crammed into a space of roughly 6 by 9 meters were about 30 other beings. Half of them where floating fur balls, the other half consisted of four legged wolf-like animals and the like. There was one green, winged... thing but Yami didn't get to see much more as all of the little cubs and fur balls rushed to welcome Yugi back.

When they noticed Yami though, they all stopped in mid leap and backed up to the wall.

A large silver wolf 'talked' to Yugi and after a moment, when concerns were exchanged and Yugi 'answered' back, the welcome was continued. This time including Yami.

Yami yelped sightly when he was flooded with the cute fur balls. Stilled completely when a red fox-like thing bit him on the arm and laughed when a thought the size of a hand licked him.

He heard Yugi "ku" sightly in irritation and then, after a moment, louder in frustration. That was when the silver wolf started to help and pulled the creachers off of Yugi. Once Yugi was free he pulled Yami up and started walking to one of the hallways that lead deeper into the lair.

That was when Yami noticed that the place was furnished. Sort of anyways.

Along one side of the wall where cravings of what looked to be verry detailed drawings. Scattered here and there on the floor were skinned furs that the older of the creachers were napping on. One wall had furs hanged up on them in a colourful display. Rocks and stones were placed agents the walls as tables and benches. Some of the many doors had curtains to stop others from looking inside. The place was lit up by scatted torches that hung on the walls. Even the plain floor was smooth and polished.

Over all, the place was comforting and felt like what a home should feel like. relaxingly happy.

* * *

Yami one again found himself following Yugi.

The hallway they walked though was big and long.

_Really big and long _Yami thought as they turned at one of many Y and T sections. They passed many rooms, some with a curtain covering them, some without.

Yami was amazed at the size of this lair. It would have taken years to get to this point. Years to just collect the marterials needed for the curtains, much less make them.

His amazement slowly turned to worry as they continued to walk. _What if Yugi's leading me to my death? _With the amount of turns they had made Yami had stopped bothering to remember a long time ago.

Before Yami could worry more though, they came to a hallway that lead strait into a curtained room.

Inside that room, Yami found out, was another masked person.

* * *

**And that's all for now. Sorry it was so short. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**cookies for anyone who can guest who the new person is.**

**review if ya think the story is any good... or if ya love me. **


	5. Authors note

**Authors note**

i'm very sorry for not updating everyone. my microsoft programme has exspired and no matter what i do i cant seem to find a working copy.

my spelling is really bad so i cant use anything eles.

give me another few weeks and i promise i'll update.

i am not abondoning this story, i have allready got most of it on paper.

again, i am very, very sorry.

dont hate me !

i'm going to try and find time during school to write up my chapters so be paitiant. please.


End file.
